


Hello Again

by Val_Creative



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Light Angst, Old Married Couple, Reunions, Sentient TARDIS, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s always them together in the end. That’s all she wants.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> I WANTED TO DO SO MUCH MORE BUT AAAAAAAHHH. HAD TO KEEP TO KEEP THE WORD COUNT. IT'S FINE.

*

Overhead lights shut down. The Doctor scrunches her face, peeling off her worker's apron.

_"My thief…"_

"Oi!" the Doctor yelps, jolting round and brandishing her sonic. A hologram of a woman materialises.

_"My beautiful idiot… you haven't changed at all…"_

The Doctor lowers her arm, completely awestruck. Idris — her TARDIS matrix — beams, tinged in golden time-energy.

_"You told me… once… that I was the most beautiful thing…"_

"…I've ever known," the Doctor recites with her, smiling widely, tearfully. "It's really you, old girl? Isn't it?"

_"I like it when you call me that…"_

"I like it when you like it."

*


End file.
